Interconnect technologies within the integrated optical circuits generally use solder connections to achieve electrical communication between circuits. For example, current flip-chip and pillar to pad interconnects are soldered. These connections, however, may suffer due to high shear stress resulting from the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch. As such, there may be an increase in interconnection defects. Alternatively, wire bonds may be used to for interconnection between integrated circuits. While cost effective, wire bonds may limit the speed of the device.
Even further, the use of solder generally makes such connections permanent, and such permanent connections may be costly. For example, a solder connection to a photonic integrated circuit (PIC) may limit rework of the device or replacement of the device within a system. Full replacement cost of a PIC may be costly during production.